Amber Riley
|GebOrt= Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA |imdb= 3232025 |twitter = MsAmberPRiley}} 'Amber Patrice Riley '(*15. Februar 1986 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist eine amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin und für ihre Rolle in der Serie Glee als Mercedes Jones bekannt. Leben Riley wurde als Tochter von Elwin Riley und Tiny Hightower in Los Angeles, Kalifornien geboren und hat zwei ältere Schwestern, Toyia and Ashley. Im Jahr 2004 absolvierte sie die "La Mirada High School". Karriere Mit siebzehn Jahren bewarb sie sich bei "American Idol", wurde aber von den Produzenten abgelehnt. Im Jahr 2006 bewarb sich Riley für die Rolle der Effie White in "Dreamgirls", wurde aber wegen ihres Alters abgelehnt. 2008 bekam sie die Rolle der Mercedes Jones und hatte in Glee eine Hauptrolle von 2009-2012. Danach war sie als wiederkehrender Gast zu sehen. Für ihre Rollge erhielt sie im Jahr 2011 eine Nominierung für den NAACP Image Award als Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series. Darüber hinaus wurde sie 2010 für ihre schauspielerische Leistung mit anderen Darstellern der Serie mit einem Screen Actors Guild Award (Future Classic Award) geehrt und für den Teen Choice Award in der Kategorie Female Scene Stealer nominiert. Im November 2012 gab sie ihr Bühnendebüt in der Off-Broadway-Revue Cotton Club Parade in New York. Am 26. November 2013 gewann sie, trotz einer Knieverletzung, zusammen mit ihrem Tanzpartner Derek Hough die 17. Staffel der US-Tanz-Show "Dancing with the Stars". Riley wird in dem in UPs Fernsehfilmmusical "My One Christmas Wish" als Jackie Turner auftreten, was auf Turners wahrer Geschichte basiert. Im August 2015 wurde bekannt, dass Amber dem NBC live-action Remake von "The Wiz", "The Wiz Live", beigetreten ist, was am 03. Dezember ausgestrahlt wurde. Sie stellte Addaperle dar. Am 05. Februar 2016 wurde bekannt, dass sie als Effie White in der West End Produktion des "Dreamgirls"-Musical im Savoy Theatre spielen wird. Premiere wird im November 2016 sein. Fashion Im Januar 2014 gründete Amber zusammen mit Ashley eine Online-Botique für Übergrößen, die "Rileyland Fashions" heißt. McRiley Sie und Kevin gaben bekannt, dass sie jeden Freitag eine Radiosendung co-moderieren werden. Sie wird auf Dash Radio ausgestrahlt und heißt "McRiley", ein Zusammenspiel ihrer Nachnamen. Die Sendung startete am 26. September 2014, am selben Tag ihrer Ankündigung. Filmografie Filme *2002: St. Sass als Toby *2011: Glee Live 3D! *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall *2015: My One Christmas Wish *2015: The Wiz Live Serien *2009-2015: Glee *2010: Die Simpsons als Aiesha (Stimme, Episode: "Elementary School Musical") *2016: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (Episode: "Josh Has No Idea Where I Am!") Diskografie Single *2014: Colorblind Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 2 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love *2015: Glee: The Music, Transitioning *2015: Glee: The Music, A Wedding *2015: Glee: The Music, 2009 *2015: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2011: Glee: The Music, Love Songs *2011: Glee: The Music, Dance Party *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2014: Bash (EP) *2014: Tested (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) *2014: The Back-Up Plan (EP) *2014: Old Dog, New Tricks (EP) *2014: The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) Trivia *Sie liebt Pizza. *Bevor sie singt, wird sie nervös. *Sie hat zwei ältere Geschwister. *Sie war bei American Idol, schaffte es jedoch nur bis ins Casting. *2013 gewann sie bei "Dancing With The Stars". Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6